nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SodaDog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SodaDog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GanondorfHyrule (Talk) 21:09, June 28, 2011 Thanks for the tips I haven't really been updating the neighbors parts, and I haven't bought any furniture from Mr. R, but I will take all of your tips into consideration. I noticed that someone added "Fancy Settee (UK)" on the Fancy Love Seat page, so I figured the UK must have different terms for certain things, and different spellings for things like Tire/Tyre. ^.^ ChishioKunrin 01:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) AR accessories I suppose we could make pages for the AR card accessories, since they do have something to do with Nintendogs. If one of the pages isn't written very well, we'll have to revise it so it's easier to read and makes more sense. ChishioKunrin 01:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Nintendogs+Cats So you've got a Nintendogs+Cats? wow Yo! Hello SodaDog! I just joined this wiki today (August 20 2011)! But I edited tons of pages already.. LOL. You can find out more about me on my page. I love pokemon and Animal Crossing too, I'm currently playing Pokemon Platinum and waiting for Pokemon Grey (Pokemon Black + White) which is said to be released next year. I used to play Animal Crossing Wild World but I lost the cartridge... oh well! Do contribute to this wiki more! :D BTW, which version are you using? We need all three version editors. ChishioKunrin has the Toy Poodle & New Friends, I have the Golden Retriever & New Friends, we need to have the French Bulldog one. Please reply on my talk page. Cheers, ~~Abigail_PuppyLover~~ GREAT! That's good news. I have taken pictures of my version exclusive items and now its YOUR turn! Do it on the French Bulldogs version. I took the pictures from my Golden Retriever version, I will upload them soon. Wow you must be rich you have TWO versions! :DDD Cheers, ~~Abigail_PuppyLover~~ helloo Oh hey, sorry for the late reply. We havn't met before but you appear to have sent a message earlier on my talk page. Sorry i didnt get around to speaking to you, i was at the annual ROT festival in Tralee (I'm actually Irish but i was born in England, so yeah you get the idea). I like Pokemon too, i don't have any games but i still sometimes watch the anime on Youtube. Nice meeting you :) nintendogs and cats OK, please don't think this is mean, but i feel like the only one on nintendogs wiki with the original version.Poodlelover10 21:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply RE: Just to let you know. Oh I see, PAL eh? I think it's better to post the original description, not everyone has the PAL sticker. I thought you said you were British. Well that doesn't matter you could be part European and part British, right? LOL the picture you posted with Peppy is funny and somehow disturbing... Hahaha! Cheers, ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ''' Hi. Hello SodaDog. I was wondering why you have to create all these pages. Glitches? Intro topics? Don't you think they are irrelevant? The forums aren't really used by users much! I'm just saying out my opinion. I believe they are not needed by this wikia and they should be deleted. Really sorry, no offence. '''Cheers, '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' Hello Hello there. I'm sorry I edited your userpage, but a wikia contributor went and changed it, so I changed it back. Hope you understand! :) Clarimber 14:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some Things to tell you. Thank you for letting me know. Do you mean the XxTimberlakexx page? I deleted the info on but I didn't get to categorize it. Also, it's fine that you added the AR Camera in if it already has a page. (: I think everyone should be allowed to edit. There are some wikia contributors that help with useful information once in a while. Even if random contributors couldn't edit, they could become members to spam. Clarimber 15:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Why did you erase my photo? Please explain. Thanks! Vanity922 14:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC)<3 Oh! Sorry!!!! XDDDDDDDD Do you like this Wiki? :3 I absolutely LOVE editing and coming up with new stuff! Vanity922 15:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Very cool :3 Vanity922 16:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok! ^-^ Vanity922 16:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Your'e not the only one on spam patrol. I'm on it too. Just to let you know :) SpanielPaws (talk) 15:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC)SpanielPaws